History
Pre Schism: This motley group of Pokemon fans had its humble beginnings back on the Serebiiforums. Forum mafia had been failed to be run twice before and had failed both of those attempted times. However one man brought the decietful game to Serebii. He is known only as Fongerman. With him started the legacy of the pokemon forum mafia crew. There are only two original members around now and one was the star or the first game. This star, known only as Chris used his ditto kill all the townsfolk which started the contnuing storyline of the serebii mafia series. The other member who was in it and is still around today is Sasukeanditachi. Everything was fine until around the 4th game where things started to fall apart. The Schism: The Game of Mafia started to fall apart when a person known as Shadow Eeveelution started cheating in Pokemon Mafia 4 and got banned. He decided to make an alternate account to try to evade the ban, called Malik Slytherine. He was caught due to the fact that as Shadow Eeveelution he went by MSE and with Malik SlytherinE he would be the same. Shortly afterwards Fongerman was leaving for a while and he alowed MSE to make one mafia game, which he did. Around the end of the first one of MSE's mafias Fongerman came back. He let MSE finish his first mafia and then he made his 5th one, unbanning MSE to let him have another chance. MSE then did not listen to what Fongerman said and made a 2nd one of his mafias. Fongerman tried to get him to stop it but he wouldn't. After a couple of tries Fongerman contacted the mods of serebii, who closed MSE's game. MSE got mad and continued trying to make more mafia games of his own, which all got shut down. Fongerman got fed up and banned MSE from the rest of his games. After a while, Medea, the mod who got caught in the middle of it, got mad and closed all of MSE's and Fongerman's games and banned them from starting threads in the games forum, resulting in the group of us who played mafia moving to Fongerman's new forum, Mafia Lovers Post Schism: We were on Mafia Lovers for a while when suddenly Weakling, going by Rolla Volla, showed up at the forum and called Fongerman out on having his game, Ultimate Team, on Mafia Lovers. After a little bit of arguing Fongerman perma banned Weakling. A couple of days later Weakling made a new UT game on Serebii. Fongerman disappeared during it and Weakling made a site for us to play UT on. After a few minutes on the Ultimate site Weakling made a new site, Pokewar, for us to play a different version of UT on. After a couple of months on that site, Weakling had a fit and deleted everyone and made it into a spanish forum that was never used. He then disappeared. The next day Sasukeanditachi and Green came up with the idea to make a new forum, which ended up being Pokeunderlings. We were on there for a few months but then moved to Johto Underground because Pokeunderlings kept lagging and kicking random people out of the chat. We are still at Johto Underground as it stands.